PROJECT SUMMARY The Admin Core will execute the administrative needs of SPORE investigators and collaborators and optimize use of the resources and intellectual depth available to investigators at NYU Langone Health (NYULH) to achieve the translational research goals of NIH?s SPORE program. The Admin Core will provide strategic planning and evaluation of all SPORE activities, establish and maintain policies for prudent financial management, and initiate communication with outside collaborators. The Admin Core will also be responsible for regulatory compliance, resource sharing, material transfer agreements, and the organization of travel arrangements for all SPORE meetings. A key goal is to provide administrative support to NYU Melanoma SPORE research projects and cores, the Career Enhancement Program, and the Developmental Research Program. The Admin Core will formally evaluate the progress of each component, and revise those not meeting expectations or failing to maintain translational focus. Another goal will be to maximize efficient use and sharing of resources of the NYU Melanoma SPORE and NYU Perlmutter Cancer Center (PCC) across all SPORE activities. Facilitation of collaborations with programs outside of NYU?including active SPORE programs and industry partners?will fall under the Admin Core. As a central administration of all SPORE activities, the Core will also organize intra-SPORE meetings and facilitate travel to the annual workshop organized by the Organ Systems Branch of the National Cancer Institute (NCI) as well as additional inter-SPORE and NCI/NIH network meetings that may arise. All fiscal oversight and management for budgets and accounts of all NYU Melanoma SPORE activities will be managed by the Admin Core in accordance with federal and local governments, NIH, and institutional policies. Finally, the Admin Core will be responsible for sustaining communication and cooperation with the NYULH, PCC, and NCI/NIH administration, and overseeing the timely submission of all required progress reports.